


Akrasia

by Canuck



Category: Murcielago - Fandom
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Canon - Manga, F/F, Spoilers, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 13:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14214237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canuck/pseuds/Canuck
Summary: Minako is struggling with Fuuri's true nature, and finds herself confronted as school ends by that very blonde.





	Akrasia

“Minako!”  
  
The brunette froze in the doorway of the club room. She’d only meant to stop by to make sure the door was locked (the occult club had a habit of running off on excursions without locking it behind them), and had hoped to leave without anyone’s notice; most of all the blonde’s.  
  
“Fuuri-chan...” She gave a shy smile to her rescuer and oppressor, and stepped through the threshold.  
  
The blonde was half-sprawled on the club room’s couch, one leg bent and hanging off, the other laid out flat. She had the same look of a cat enticing its owner to pet its belly, eyes narrowed and body languid; and with the dread of a previously mauled owner, Minako approached.  
  
Fuuri sat up straighter once Minako was within reach, though her eyes remained half-lidded. She stifled a yawn.  
  
It was frightening just how 'normal' she could pass herself off as.  
  
"Well?" The blonde got ahold of one of Minako's skirt pleats, and tugged. She smirked; "Just going to stand there?"  
  
"...No." Minako didn't so much _move_ to the couch as allowed herself to be pulled; she initially sat on the very edge, but an arm around her waist beckoned her closer. Ultimately she found herself sitting between Fuuri's legs, her back to the other's belly, Fuuri's right arm draped pleasantly (some would say 'possessively') around her.  
  
"Mm." The false purr made the hair on Minako's neck rise, and her heart swoon. "You've been avoiding me today, haven’t you?" Nips at Minako's ear were kisses that felt suspiciously like a shark taste-testing a meal.  
  
"Why would I do that?" She rested her hands on Fuuri's, holding the arm around her firmly. The affection proved to be placating (it always was), and she felt the body behind her sag vulnerably. If she ignored every screaming instinct to run she could enjoy this, convince herself it was real, that Fuuri really was a person with all the emotions that came with it — that this was adoration, and not predation. Fuuri shifted under her to fit their bodies more comfortably together, and Minako's surprised gasp sounded more like a moan.  
  
Fuuri cackled, and briefly tensed her legs and arm around Minako, caging her. She released before Minako could strangle, and tucked her chin atop Minako's head. "I was hoping you might tell me..." A sigh that sounded _particularly_ fake; maybe the fatigue itself wasn't a ruse? "You mean so much to me, Minako. I don't know what I'd do if you ever left me..." Kisses, again, to the back of her head, and Fuuri's other arm came up to wrap around her prize.  
  
"I'd never leave you." Fuuri couldn't possibly know how true that was. Sometimes, on very rough days, it was tempting to rip down the curtain hiding the wizard — to see a real reaction, and not this scripted saccharine sentiment or smugness. To see a surprised Fuuri for a change — genuinely surprised — and maybe a bit of the girl she was actually in love with.  
  
But it would end this game if she did, and Fuuri would be sure to lose interest and walk away. It was her egoism that kept her invested, self-centered girl that she was, and Minako could never hope for this in reality; to be held, and treasured. Not by Fuuri-chan, at least.  
  
So she endured the charlatan's game a little longer and let her world turn green. "I was at the nurse's. I haven't been feeling well."  
  
Fuuri hummed, and idly stroked Minako's side.  
  
"I didn't want to tell you and worry you." Minako's lie was clumsy, and the stroking briefly paused as Fuuri considered the claim. Minako was quick to capitalize on the blonde’s distraction; “Are you sure it’s okay for us to be doing this here? Someone might walk in…”  
  
“What are we ‘doing’ here? Can’t two friends sit together?~”  
  
Minako let herself drown. Carefully she shifted, turning so that they were face-to-face, one of her hands gripping the couch and her knees between Fuuri’s legs. “This is sitting to you?” It was hard, but she mustered a frail smile.  
  
Fuuri reached up to dark bangs, curling the lock slightly between her fingers. Her voice was distant, nearly wistful. “I really did miss you, you know…”  
  
Minako leaned down, pressing her lips to Fuuri’s with a soft, reciprocated sigh. After she drew back she smiled more firmly, nose-to-nose with the other. “I’m sorry, Fuuri-chan. Forgive me?”  
  
Fuuri smiled back, satisfied, and stole a quick kiss. “Only because you’re so cute.”

**Author's Note:**

> Though written from the third person, most of the narrative is filtered through Minako's beliefs; in particular that Fuuri doesn't/wouldn't ever actually love her. One of the things I find so fascinating about them is that they both thought their love wasn't reciprocated, and I'd have loved to see a bit more of their relationship before the School Destruction Arc.


End file.
